Two Special Schools
by gigi14.15
Summary: The Gallagher Academy does an exchange with Hogwarts. Some old enemies come back to haunt both schools. Zack is not in the picture - yet. CammiexHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am going to make the assumption that everyone reading this has read both the Harry Potter books and the Gallagher Girls books. If not, here's a quick recap:**

**Harry and his friends (and enemies) are wizards and witches training at Hogwarts**

**Cammie and her friends are spies training at a spy school**

**Also, **_**italicized **_**words are thoughts**

Chapter 1

Cammie POV

I was power-walking down one of the numerous Gallagher Academy hallways, rushing to the bathroom. I had woken up at 3:09am with a sudden need for the restroom. I could see the bathroom at the end of the hall and thought to myself, "Victory!" at the exact same time that I felt my foot catch on a loose stone. I was catapulted forward towards a wall, and instinctively stuck my arm out to block my body from hitting the wall.

I steadied myself, and then straightened back up. I stared in shock at the place where my hand had been – it was now glowing a light blue color. That was the moment when the floor started falling under my feet. The bricks just dropped out from under me, taking me with them.

Of course, any normal person would be terrified right then, but I think we all know that I'm definitely not normal. I'm the Chameleon, for Pete's sake! I can sit on an empty bench and even my best friends won't see me.

So, now that we've established I am not normal, I was excited while dropping into the ground. I had discovered a new passageway! I was a bit surprised because I didn't know there were any more.

Of course, being me, I decided to follow it and see where it led to. It started to slope downhill almost immediately, but after exactly 7 minutes, 29 seconds of walking, it angled steeply upward. I stood there for a moment, wondering how to climb a nearly vertical wall with no equipment. Then I noticed the rope hanging there. _Brilliant spy work, Cammie, you managed to not see the rope hanging directly in front of you!_ In my defense, it was pretty dark in the passageway, and I didn't have any of those night-vision goggles that double as laser shooters that Dr. Fibs made last year.

I gripped the rope tightly and pressed my feet against the wall, then pulled myself up using my arm muscles. I have pretty strong arms, and here's proof: I can beat Bex in arm wrestling! Even though, being Bex, she won't admit it.

When I reached the top, it was a small room with no apparent exits. I was wondering why the tunnel had led to here when I heard voices.

"Do you think Cammie know yet, Rachel?"

"I hope not, but she is the Chameleon. She probably knows something," a voice I recognized as my mom's said. I of course was thinking, _What do I probably know, what is it?_ and hoping they would go into more detail. I had figured out by then that it was my mom and Mr. Solomon talking in the headmistress' (aka, my mom's) office.

"I know we are sending 10 of our kids. How many of the Hogwarts students are coming here?" Joe Solomon asked. I gasped in shock. We were doing an exchange?

As soon as I made a noise, all talking ceased. Then my mom said in an angry, yet proud, tone, "Cameron Ann Morgan, I know you are listening to us! Go back to your dorm right now!" I jumped down the steep wall, then rushed back through the tunnel to where I had fallen. I managed to get back up to the hallway, and closed the tunnel by pressing my hand to the wall again. It was a miracle that no one else had walked by. I hurried back to my room and jumped back into bed as quietly as I could. I would have to tell my roommates/best friends what I had overheard in the morning.

As I was laying there, I realized that I had never gone to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is my super disclaimer for the whole story – I don't own Harry Potter or Gallagher Girls, just the combined plot line.**

Chapter 2

I was running through a dark forest toward a boy with dark hair when I saw a flash of green light. The boy crumpled to his knees. I ran to him and started shaking him, but then he started screaming, "Cammie, come on! Ugh! Cammie!" I was a little freaked out that he knew my name, but then he started disappearing. And not just him, but the whole forest. I was in pitch blackness for a moment, then I opened my eyes. Liz was leaning over me shouting for me to wake up, a pillow held threateningly in her hands. I would have been scared, except it was Liz holding the pillow – she would drop it before it even got to me.

"Where were you last night?" Bex asked from across the room where she was doing her hair.

"I, uh, what? I went to the bathroom!" I exclaimed, a tad defensively. I guess that tad was enough to tip off Liz, because she said, "You were gone way too long, Cammie! What happened?"

"Well, I was going to tell you guys after I had actually woken up," I replied, glaring at Liz, "But some people are a tad impatient. I found a new passageway when I tripped, so I followed it. It ends in a room with no apparent exits, but if people are talking in my mom's office, you can hear their conversations." This was met with stunned silence by two of the other people in the room. Macey piped right up, "So who and what did you hear?"

"My mom and Mr. Solomon. I didn't get there in time for the beginning of the conversation, but this is what I heard:

_Do you think Cammie knows yet, Rachel?_

_I hope not, but she is the Chameleon. She probably knows something._

_I know we are sending 15 of our kids. How many of the Hogwarts students are coming here?_

And then I gasped, my mom heard, and I left," I concluded.

"Verbatim?" three voices chorused together.

"Verbatim," I confirmed.

Liz started jabbering away, "So I guess we're doing an exchange. This is so cool! I wonder if it is a girls only school or co-ed. Or boys only? But I hope it's not boys only. I wonder if they are spies too? I assume they are because they know about us, but as Mr. Solomon says, 'Expect the unexpected.' But if you expect the unexpected, doesn't that make the unexpected expected? So then you're expecting the expected again."

Bex cut her off, "OMG, I can't wait to go there! Ohhh, maybe only some people get to go! That would totally stink if we didn't get to go!"

"Get to go where?" a nosy little voice asked. It came from the nosy little head of Tina Walters, peeking nosily into our door. She's a bit nosy, if you catch my drift.

I sighed, "Nothing, Tina. Just go to breakfast."

"No! Tell me! I deserve to know!" she whined.

Bex cocked her eyebrow, "And why do you deserve to know?"

Tina had the answer on the tip of her tongue, "Because I _always_ tell you guys what's going on!"

I gave in, just to get her to leave. "Fine, we're doing an exchange with a school called Hogwarts. Now please leave." She looked at me reproachfully then strolled out of the room. Every girl in the school would know what was happening before they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

I sighed and climbed out of bed. My uniform was hanging on the closet door, so I grabbed it and walked into the bathroom. I freshened up, throwing my plain brown hair into a messy ponytail. I knew Macey was going to lecture me about how hair is supposed to look, but I just didn't have the energy to do anything fancy. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Bex, Liz, and Macey were ready and waiting for me. Macey glared at my hair, then shook her head regretfully. "Come on, girls. We've got three minutes to get to the Welcome Back Breakfast, thanks to Cammie," she called, stepping out the door.

"Hey, I had an eventful night last night," I protested, falling into step on Macey's right. Bex was on my right, and Liz was next to her. I'm sure we looked like a formidable group, walking in a line like that. After all, Macey is gorgeous and a senator's daughter, Bex is exotic looking, and Liz is a cute blond genius. And me, I'm the Chameleon.

Anyways, we stepped into the Great Hall with 12 seconds to spare, thanks to a secret passageway hidden behind a suit of armor. All four of us grabbed plates and hurried to our regular seats, ignoring the stares from the new seventh graders, just as my mom reached the podium and began the Gallagher pledge. I tuned her out because I knew it by heart, plus there were more important things to think about, such as Hogwarts. Could there really be another school for spies? How could I not know about it?

My train of thought was cut off when my mom cleared her throat. "Ladies, I have an important announcement. This will not be a normal school year for any of you. Ten students from Hogwarts School will be coming to Gallagher Academy for the year. And ten of you will be going to their school for the year. Madame Dabney and Mr. Solomon will be accompanying the ten of you."

Shocked whispers exploded from the entire room. I noticed that no one in the sophomore class looked surprised. I could tell that my mom noticed too, from the way she was glaring at me. She attempted to gain control of the room again, "Ladies, please settle down. These are the names of the girls who are going to Hogwarts: Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, Anna Fetterman, Courtney Bauer, Eva Alvarez, Tina Walters, Mick Morrison, and Kim Lee."

**Author's Note: If anyone knows the codenames of Anna, Courtney, Eva, Tina, Mick, or Kim, please let me know in a review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that shocking announcement in the Great Hall, the chosen girls all rushed off to pack. It turned out that we were leaving that day. I was not sure how my mother expected ten girls to pack for an entire school year in 3 hours. Bex and Liz were freaking out, grabbing everything they owned and shoving it all in their suitcases. Macey was leisurely picking out her favorites and lovingly folding them. I was still sitting on the bed, a bit in shock that I wouldn't see my mom for 6 months. Liz leaped over to the bed and clapped her hands in front of my face. "Cam! Cam! Cam! Aren't you excited? Why aren't you packing? Can I pack for you? Please?"

Macey jumped in from her spot by the closet, "She's going to miss her mom."

I looked at Macey in surprise. Her perceptiveness shocked me sometimes. "Nah, I got it Liz. I just don't have that much to pack," I answered.

"Oh." She shrugged and turned back to her ravaged closet. I pulled myself up from my bed and walked to my closet. Then I stopped and pivoted. "Um, guys? Do you think this is a co-ed school?"

Bex and Liz looked at each other and screamed, then attacked their closets with renewed vigor. Macey yawned and said, "I hope so. I've been missing the drama that comes with boys. Anyway, I'm done packing."

I really couldn't bring myself to care about whether or not there would be boys. There was too much on my plate already – namely, fitting in at a new school, forgetting about Josh, and finding out if the rumors about my mom and Mr. Solomon were true. I sighed and began packing.

Once all ten of us girls had finally finished packing (I know, impossible, right?), Madame Dabney arrived to escort us outside. I was hoping for a helicopter ride, personally, but we walked past the field where the landing pad was hidden and on toward the garage. Turned out we had to drive there – excuse me, get driven there. None of us technically had our licenses yet, although we were all quite proficient.

Bex, Macey, Liz, and I climbed into the first of the cars, leaving Mick, Anna, Tina, Eva, Kim, and Courtney to figure out who went in the other two.

"Thank goodness! We are finally free of those chatterboxes!" Macey exclaimed, looking relieved. She didn't get along too well with Tina and Courtney, to say the least.

The rest of the car ride was spent in pleasant gossip and not so pleasant singing by Liz and Bex. Bex is actually okay, but Liz's voice is so high I swear it could break glass. Even Dr. Fib's enhanced super strong glass! We were all laughing by the time our chauffer pulled up to a train station. He turned the car off, faced us, and said, "Girls, your mission is this: find Platform 9 ¾ and get on the train there. If you do not find it, you will be required to find your own way back to the school. Or so says the Headmistress." Then he resumed the role of chauffer, exited the car, and opened our doors for us. We stepped out into a bustling train station, unaware that our platform wasn't even visible from here, thinking to ourselves, _How is this considered even slightly difficult? Finding a platform?_

We had no idea what chaos the next half hour would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously…_

…"_Girls, your mission is this: find Platform 9 ¾ and get on the train there. If you do not find it, you will be required to find your own way back to the school. Or so says the Headmistress." Then he resumed the role of chauffer, exited the car, and opened our doors for us. We stepped out into a bustling train station, unaware that our platform wasn't even visible from here, thinking to ourselves, How is this considered even slightly difficult? Finding a platform?_

_We had no idea what chaos the next half hour would bring._

"Where the hell is the platform?" Macey ground out between her teeth. None of us could offer an answer, as we had been searching for this so called "9 and three quarters" platform for 15 minutes and had yet to see a glimpse of it. Of course, we had a big problem with asking for help. That's what happens when you go to a school like ours – you become accustomed to doing everything on your own.

Somehow, Liz had no such qualms and marched over to a security person, literally quivering with confidence. The girl has too much faith in authority figures. As I watched them talk, I could see Liz practically deflate before my eyes. She stomped back over and said, "He told me I was insane. Insane. Can you imagine? Me, Liz, insane?" While Macey snorted, Bex asked her, "But did he know where the platform was?"

"No! That's the thing; he said there's no such thing as a 'three quarter' platform!" she cried. My stomach started quivering as I realized what this meant – an adventure! A small one, sure, but I'd barely been out from under my mother's watchful eye since Blackthorne first came to visit. Finally, the chance to be part of the team again. "Okay guys, let's split up. Macey and Liz, you two go see if you can find anything about it on the security system – use Macey to get in, then Liz can hack. Don't leave any traces, obviously. Bex and I will see if we can overhear anyone mention it."

As Bex covertly tossed a comms unit to each of us, I glanced around the crowded station. Of course, I wouldn't have any problem slipping through the crowd unnoticed, but Bex was going to be a different story. It's pretty near impossible for Bex to not be noticed, what with her glowing skin and gorgeous features. But for this mission, that probably wouldn't be such a big deal. I mean, we were just listening in on unsuspecting people's conversations; they shouldn't be trained to not talk about sensitive subjects around us. At least, I hoped not.

As we began forcing our way through the crowds, Bex started up a casual conversation. I only gave her half my attention, and I'm sure she wasn't devoting much of her's to our little chat. Unsurprisingly, which is good for fitting in, she asked me, "Do you think there will be any hot guys there?"

"Oh, I hope so!" I answered, giggling and leaning against her to whisper in her ear, "Redhead group at 2 o'clock. Has to be fake."

She frowned slightly as she glanced at them and said out of the corner of her mouth, "There can't be that many redheads in one group. They're trying too hard to look like a family." I nodded my assent and flicked my finger – secret cool kid signal for 'let's follow them'.

We headed off in a diagonal that would intersect the redheads' path, continuing our cover conversation. "So Bex, do you think any of the guys will compare to the ones back home?"

"Psshhh, the guys back home are wimps! Roseville boys are weenies, I prefer my men a little tougher."

"God, Bex, you sound like you're going to eat them! Anyways, sometimes a little puppy fat is cute!"

She shoved my arm and made the universal are-you-kidding-me face. It looked like she was about to answer, but we were almost to the intersection point so I glared pointedly at her and she shut up.

A chorus of voices overwhelmed my ears as we walked by the family, surreptitiously glancing at them. There were three redhead boys, one redhead girl, and, very surprisingly, a black-haired boy. The two younger boys were talking to each other while the girl stared at them. The two older boys, who were quite obviously twins, had been whispering but looked directly at us – well, most likely at Bex – as we passed by.

Once we'd gotten out of earshot, we gradually turned back around to watch them. I noted, "They probably are real. The random black haired kid convinced me they aren't trying to hide. I mean, did you see his scar? That's something you'd cover up if you were going in disguise! Anyway, I wonder how Liz and Macey are doing."

Bex nodded and turned towards me to start talking into her comms unit. "Bookworm, Peacock, any luck?"

There was static for a moment, but then Liz's voice came through. "I'm here Duchess. We didn't find _any_ mention of _any_ fraction platforms in the database!" She sounded as if she had just been told that all holidays had been canceled – to Liz, databases are supposed to be able to help any problem. Bex's soothing voice answered, "Alright guys, meet us over here between platforms neun and zehn. We may have a lead."

I wasn't sure exactly what lead she was talking about, besides the possibility of those redheads ogling her (which was 100%, if you were wondering) until she pointedly looked at the group we had been trailing. Or what was left of them, as one of them had just stepped through a wall and disappeared!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait in between chapters! I can't really promise any sort of update schedule (I'm not that disciplined!) but I'm actually hoping to get another chapter up tonight – the one where they finally get to Hogwarts! Or maybe just the train ride; depends how long that takes.**

**Anywayyyy, I pretty much have the basic idea of what I want to happen, but I still have a lot of filler stuff to think of. I'm not gonna be one of those mooch authors who begs their reviewers for ideas, but if you think you have an awesome idea for this story, I'd be honored if you shared it with me.**

**So if you're still reading this from last year, thanks for hanging on to this story, and I hope to start updating more frequently. This story is definitely not abandoned!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm pretty sure that both Bex and mine's jaws dropped at the sight of someone walking through a wall. Sure we're spies in training and have seen way more than the average adult, but that doesn't mean we aren't surprised by superhuman acts! Our jaws dropped again as the cute black haired boy walked through, obviously trying – and failing – to be sneaky. Wait, did I just call him cute? Ignore my mind; it's been in an all-girls school for way too long. It thinks it can make these judgments on its own, but that's what led to the Josh circumstances. So I've decided that it is not allowed to have opinions on members of the opposite sex until it has gathered all data and considered all options. We don't want a repeat of the forklift situation. Anyways…

"Hey guys! We found you!" Liz shouted as she trotted over, Macey following along behind. Normally I'd be rolling my eyes at Liz's conspicuousness, but since we were pretending to be normal teenage girls, I supposed she was fitting the part. We quickly filled the hackers in on what we'd seen and were pleased to see their jaws drop, although not quite as far as ours did. Oddly enough, shortly after Macey and Liz joined us I saw Courtney's bright blond hair out of the corner of my eye. It was as though the universe was trying to unite us… or maybe not. I'm not so good at interpreting these signs. Hey, maybe at this Hogwarts school there'd be a fortune telling teacher! You never know!

"Hey Courtney! Over here!" Macey called out, projecting her voice like she'd learned from her father. Court looked relieved to have found us and hurried over, her braid swinging back and forth. "Thank Gillian I found you all! It's 10:45!" she said, and waited for the significance of this to sink in. Unfortunately, none of us knew just what the time had to do with anything. Seeing our puzzled expressions, she elaborated, "Our driver – mine, Eva, and Kim's – told us that we had to find the platform before 11:00! Didn't yours?"

We exchanged significant glances to see if any of us had somehow caught that as we had left the car, then sighed. _Of course they couldn't make it that easy! _I directed my attention back to the other girls as Liz asked Courtney if she knew where the others were; she didn't, but they had comms.

"Chica? Possible? It's Glamour. Paparazzi, Mouse, Whisper? Does anyone read me?"

Her mic must have been turned up to the highest volume because the rest of us could hear Mick say, "Actually, we see you with Duchess, Peacock, and Bookworm. We're on our way over. Mouse is over and out." Macey swatted at her so she would turn it down because we were getting some rather odd looks. Although that may have been partly from the fact that we were wearing our lovely plaid uniforms, but whatever.

The rest of the girls hurried over, rolling suitcases behind them. I did a head count, then sighed again. It was going to be rather difficult getting 10 of us through a wall without anyone noticing. Four would have been bad enough, but ten? "Okay girls, here's the plan: We have to get through that wall-" I paused for a moment to let the newcomers soak that in, then continued, "-without letting anyone notice us going through. I'll go last because it will be easiest for me to go through unnoticed, and after several of us go through, people may start watching. We'll go in pairs. Liz and Mick go first, then Anna and Tina. After them are Courtney and Bex and Macey and Kim. Like I said before, I'll go last with Eva. Ready?"

Most of their faces showed a little shock, but they all nodded at me. "Right then. Let's go!"

We all dispersed into our pairs and watched Liz and Mick casually lean against the wall and fall through, like we'd seen the redhead twins do earlier. Strangely, not one person in the crowd seemed to notice. Hmmm, maybe people really are blind to what they don't want to see, especially considering that no one reacted when Tina and Anna just straight up walked through, and Courtney and Bex freaking ran! As Macey and Kim sidled up to the – dare I say it? – magic wall, I did see one person's eyes on them. She was a boring looking girl, not as in appearances but as in personality. Her hair was pretty wild, but then again, I'm not really one to judge. We waited until she was looking away, then stepped up to the wall. It was actually pretty nerve-wracking, as I had no idea what was waiting for me! Eva and I glanced at each other then stepped into a solid brick wall, nervously anticipating what would lay on the other side.

Well. That was anticlimactic.

For a second I wasn't sure if we had made it through or not, since the other side of the wall was just a train platform as well. But I immediately started noticing little details that seemed a bit off. Like maybe the fact that someone was holding a newspaper with freaking moving pictures! Calm down, calm down, calm down. This is okay. Moving pictures can easily be explained; I mean, we have TV screens that can fit on the tip of a finger, courtesy of Dr. Fibs of course. However, what couldn't be explained so easily was the multitude of owls in cages. Maybe owls were the new carrier pigeons? But these people were so obvious; they would never last as spies! Unless… they were just so good that they could look like really bad spies to disguise the fact that they were spies? Wow that was convoluted.

Before my neural pathways could get even more tangled, Eva's tanned arm gently nudged my ribs. And when I say gently, what I really mean is she whacked me. "They're over there, under that sign," she whispered. The rest of our team was milling about underneath a huge hanging sign that read 'Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express'. Huh. So we were in the right place after all!

I tapped my comm to send some static through so that they wouldn't jump when I started talking – an old trick from Professor Buckingham. "Hey, it's Chameleon and Chica. It looks like everyone needs to get on this train. We'll probably have to split up, so Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock follow me; Whisper and Paparazzi follow Chica; and Glamour, you take Mouse and Possible. Got it girls?" After a muffled chorus of 'yes', I finished up my little pep talk with, "Remember, we have no idea what we are getting into right now. Remember everything Mr. Solomon taught us. Keep your eyes peeled. Trust no one, but don't give yourselves away. Alright, board the train now."

As I turned and led the way up the rickety steps, I knew my sisters were following me. We had no idea what was going to happen, or even where we were really going, but whatever happened, we would be in it together.

**Hello again! Yup, I'm back from the brinks of obscurity to bring you all another chapter, a sparkling new one! Hope you enjoy it, and like always, read slowly, because there's no guarantee how long you'll have to wait for the next one!**


End file.
